The Not So Simple Life
by LECzOn
Summary: A course of life changing events through the lives of Sam Taggart and Luka Kovac. Samka. Not PG-13 yet, but it will be.
1. Default Chapter

(A/N, Luka and Sam have been going out for a couple of months now, and are living together in Luka's apartment, its November 5, 2004.)  
  
It was a busy morning at county general, two MVA's had just arrived in critical condition.  
  
"Sam, will you come and bag this woman." Luka called.  
  
"Sure." Sam said walking over to the gurney, when she was suddenly overcome with a wave of nausea. "Oh god," she mumbled and ran to the bathroom.  
  
'Where'd she go,' Luka thought worried. He got Abby to bag the woman and went to wait for Sam.  
  
Sam left the bathroom to see Luka standing there.  
  
"Are you okay Sam?" He asked with a worried look on his face.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay now. I must have picked up a bug or the flu or something somewhere.  
  
"Well maybe you should take the rest of the day off, you don't look so good," he replied sympathetically.  
  
"No, I'm fine, I'll be okay," she said heading towards curtain one.  
  
"Sam, sweetie, go home and relax, I'll tell Kerry that you're not feeling well."  
  
"Well, okay, but only because you're telling me to," she laughed slightly. She grabbed her coat and her keys and left.  
  
'I hope she'll be okay,' Luka thought.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Luka came home to find Sam asleep on the couch, and Alex playing video games.  
  
"Luka!" Alex yelled and ran to hug him.  
  
"Hey buddy! Did you do your homework? Did you check your sugar level?" Luka asked.  
  
"Yes and yes," Alex answered promptly.  
  
"Are you lying?" Luka asked sitting down at the end of the couch.  
  
"No I am not."  
  
"Okay, I guess I can trust you." Just then Sam woke up.  
  
"Hey Luka, how was your day?" Sam asked and leaned up to kiss Luka, a little more then a peck.  
  
"Ewwww, get a room," Alex said cringing, Sam and Luka laughed.  
  
"It was okay, I lost a patient though," Luka answered sighing.  
  
"Wow, how'd he die?" Alex asked.  
  
"Severe heart attack, we attempted a quadruple bypass, but there were more arteries blocked," Luka replied.  
  
"Wow" Alex replied and ran to his room to play on the computer.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, it's so sad when that happens," Sam said yawning.  
  
"Well, enough about my day, how was yours? Are you feeling any better?" Luka asked curious.  
  
"Well, I threw up a couple more times, but that was right after I got home, I'm feeling better now." Sam said nonchalantly.  
  
"I hope your okay. I hope it was just a twelve or twenty-four hour bug or something." Luka said.  
  
"Probably was," Sam replied. "Well, what are we going to have for dinner?" Sam asked and rubbed her stomach hungrily.  
  
"Well, I brought home some chicken all we have to is heat it up." Luka answered slightly proud of himself.  
  
"Perfect, Luka," Sam said and kissed him.  
  
"Alex, dinner is ready," Sam yelled.  
  
"Okay."  
  
.............................................................................................................  
  
Luka and Sam walked into County General the next morning, the place buzzing as usual.  
  
"Hey, you two, good to see ya," Kerry said and handed them both charts. Sam groaned and headed over to curtain two to give a man an IV. She ran into Susan on the way over.  
  
"Hey, Sam how's it going," Susan asked smiling. Sam smiled back and was about to answer when she suddenly felt dizzy.  
  
"Not so good," she answered and fainted, luckily Susan was there to catch her.  
  
"Hey, I need a gurney over here!" Susan yelled. Abby rushed over with a gurney and her and Susan lifted her onto it.  
  
"Hey, what happened?" Abby asked concerned as they brought Sam into curtain one.  
  
"I don't know, I was just saying hi and she all of the sudden fainted." Susan answered with a worried tone in her voice.  
  
"That's weird," Abby said. Sam woke up a few minutes later.  
  
"Hey Sam, how are you feeling?" Susan asked.  
  
"I don't know I just felt really dizzy and the next thing I knew it was black," Sam replied confused.  
  
"Hmmm, how have you been feeling lately, Sam?" Susan asked.  
  
"Well, I was sick yesterday, but I thought I was better," Sam answered still confused.  
  
"Have you been tired more than usual lately?"  
  
"Kind of"  
  
"Have you had anything to eat today?"  
  
"No," She answered again still not knowing where she was going with this.  
  
"Well, I am going to run some tests, and I'll get you the results in about a half hour, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Sam replied nervously.  
  
About a half hour later Susan returned with the test results.  
  
"Well I have your test results Sam," Susan said.  
  
"So???" She asked anxiously.  
  
"Sam, you're pregnant." 


	2. Telling Him

Chapter 2  
  
....... "Sam, you're pregnant."  
  
"WHAT!" Sam screamed. "I can't be pregnant, we used... oh shit!"  
  
"You're about six weeks along."  
  
"Oh my god, how am I going to tell Luka and Alex about this," she mumbled.  
  
"Well, I'll leave you alone now, you should go home and get some rest, and do you want me to page Luka?" Susan asked.  
  
"No, that's okay. I'll tell him later I guess." Sam sighed.  
  
"Okay," she said and headed out the door.  
  
"Wait, Susan!" Sam said  
  
"What is it?" Susan asked.  
  
"Please don't tell anyone about this, okay, if anyone asks just say that I was dehydrated or something." Sam said and leaned back against the gurney.  
  
"Don't worry Sam, doctor-patient confidentiality," Susan said and smiled.  
  
"Okay."  
  
'Shit, how is Luka going to take this?' She thought. She headed over to Luka before she left.  
  
"Hey Luka, I'm not feeling to well again today, I think I'm going to go home."  
  
"Hmmm, I wonder what's wrong." Luka got up and hugged and kissed her. "Well I hope you feel better, I'll see you when I get home, and do you want anything from the store when I head home?" Luka asked.  
  
"No that's okay," Sam gave him one more kiss and headed home.  
  
..........................................................................................................  
  
Luka got home late that night, Sam was sitting on the couch watching TV, he didn't see Alex, he must have been in his room on the computer or doing homework or something.  
  
"Hi sweetie, how was your day?" Luka asked.  
  
"Not so good, we need to talk Luka." Sam said with a worried tone in her voice, she didn't know how he was going to take this.  
  
"Okay," Luka said concerned and worried. He sat down next to her and rubbed her leg. "What is it?"  
  
"Well, I don't really know how to tell you this but, I'm pregnant, about six weeks"  
  
"Oh my god, this is great Sam, but how.... we.... oh." He said a little confused.  
  
"So you're okay with this, do you think we're ready to raise a baby together?" Sam asked.  
  
"Of course, we've been together for a while now, and I was going to wait to do this but..." he got up and went to his closet to get something. He came back with a small black box in his hand. He got down on one knee, took a deep breath and said.....  
  
"Sam, I have loved you ever since I first met you, in fact, I loved you the first time I saw you, I always thought that love at first sight was just a fantasy, a dream, but it happened to me, and I feel like we were meant to be together, Sam will you marry me? Luka asked blushing slightly. He opened the box and held out to Sam.  
  
"Oh Luka, of course!" Sam said, she was crying now. Luka slipped the ring on her finger, it fit perfectly. Sam leaned over and hugged Luka, they held on to each other for along time. They let go of each other and Luka rubbed Sam's stomach.  
  
"Just think Sam, we're going to have a little baby with us in about nine months." Luka said and smiled.  
  
"I know. Luka, how are we going to tell Alex all of this?" She asked.  
  
"Well, I don't think we should tell him all at once, it would probably be pretty overwhelming, he seems to like me a lot so I think that we should tell him that we're getting married first, I think that he'll probably take that pretty well, but I think we should wait a while to tell him about the baby." Luka said like he already had it all planned out.  
  
"Okay, that sounds good." Sam said happily.  
  
..............................................................................................................  
  
"Hey Sam," Abby said the next morning at work and handed Sam a cup of coffee.  
  
"No, that's okay." Sam replied remembering that she wasn't supposed to have any and pushed it away.  
  
"Sam, I'm shocked! You're like a coffee fanatic! Abby said.  
  
"I know I just don't feel like having any today." Sam sighed. She badly wished she could have some.  
  
"Are you feeling alright, I don't think that you've passed up coffee since you've worked here, Sam?" Abby said.  
  
"I know, but I can't have any." Sam said. 'I guess I'll have to tell her' she thought.  
  
"Why?" Abby asked.  
  
"Okay, you can't tell anyone this Abby, and I'm only telling you this because you're one of my friends here. I'm pregnant!" Sam said and smiled.  
  
"Oh my god, that's great Sam, congratulations!" Abby said and hugged her. "Did you tell Luka and Alex yet? How far along are you? Have you told anyone else" It all came in a rush.  
  
"Slow down there Abby," Sam said and laughed. "I told Luka, but I haven't told Alex yet, I'm about six weeks, and Susan knows because she was the one that ran the tests on me the day I fainted." Sam said.  
  
"Wow, how did Luka take it?" Abby asked.  
  
"Well, he said it was great and then he asked me to marry him!" Sam blurted out and showed Abby the ring.  
  
"Oh my god, it's beautiful, congratulations again Sam, I'm so happy for you!" Abby said excitedly. "Well good luck with everything Sam, I have to go take care of this guy with a gangrenous foot." Abby said and cringed"  
  
"Okay, I'll talk to you later." Sam laughed.  
  
"Bye"  
  
(A/N I know, the proposal part was a little gushy, couldn't think of anything else. Please Review!) 


	3. Uh Oh!

Chapter 3 – Uh Oh!  
  
That evening Sam and Luka called Alex out to the living room to tell him the news.  
  
"What is it?" Alex asked.  
  
"Well, we have something that we want to tell you, Alex." Luka said.  
  
"What?" He asked growing more impatient.  
  
"Well, Luka and I are going to get married." Sam said.  
  
"Oh cool! Does that mean Luka will be my dad?"  
  
"Only if you want him to be, all he has to do is sign some papers to adopt you."  
  
"So, Alex would you like to be my son?" Luka asked hope lingering in his voice.  
  
"Definitely, you would be the coolest dad ever!" Alex said and he ran over and gave Luka a hug.  
  
"Wow, we'll be one big happy family." Luka said and laughed.  
  
"So, what does everyone want for dinner?" Luka asked.  
  
"Pizza!" Alex yelled.  
  
"How about spaghetti?" Luka asked again.  
  
"Good enough." Alex said.  
  
"It doesn't matter to me, I'll eat anything, I'm hungry!" Sam said.  
  
"Sam, since we both have off tomorrow, I was thinking I could take you shopping tomorrow, maybe get some new clothes, you know." Luka said after dinner, he winked at Sam.  
  
"Sounds good." Sam said. "I haven't been shopping in the longest time."  
  
"Hey, what am I going to do?" Alex whined.  
  
"Well, I arranged for you to go over to mikey's tomorrow and spend the night, if that's alright with you." Luka said.  
  
"That's more that alright, thanks Luka... or should I call you Dad now? Alex asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter to me, whatever you feel more comfortable calling me." Luka replied.  
  
"Well then I guess I'll just call you whatever comes to me." Alex said and laughed.  
  
"Okay."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Sam and Luka got up early the next morning to go shopping. They dropped Alex off at Mikey's and headed towards Cook County Mall. They spent the morning catching the good sales and getting maternity clothes she might need later on and picking up cute baby things they happened to see even if it was too early.  
  
"Oh my god!" Sam said and put her hand on her stomach as they were heading over to eat lunch.  
  
"What is it Sam, are you alright!?" Luka asked concerned.  
  
"No, I don't think so, it hurts Luka." Sam moaned and leaned into him.  
  
"Oh god, honey, I have to get you to the hospital!" Luka picked her up and hurried as fast as he could out of the mall and to his car. He put her in the passenger side and tried to get to County as fast as he could.  
  
"Hang in there Sam, we're almost there. Where does it hurt?" He asked almost in a frenzy.  
  
"Right here." Sam moaned and pointed to her lower abdomen. "It's like really bad cramps." She moaned again.  
  
'Oh god.' He thought. He feared the worst.  
  
He got to County and got Sam out of the car as fast as he could.  
  
"Hey, I need a gurney over hear!" Luka yelled.  
  
Carter ran over with a gurney.  
  
"Hey Luka, I thought you were off today." Carter said.  
  
"I am, there's something wrong with Sam, she's about six weeks pregnant and she's complaining of really bad cramps in her lower abdomen." Luka answered frantically.  
  
"I didn't even know she was pregnant!" Carter exclaimed. "We need to get her up to obgyn now!" They got her up to obgyn and Coburn took over from there. She did and ultra-sound and a pelvic exam and determined that she didn't miscarriage but she was close. Luka was crying by this point, he stayed by her side the whole time.  
  
"Oh god Sam," he said while she was sleeping. "I thought I almost lost you or the baby, I'm so glad you're okay." Just then Sam woke up.  
  
"What happened?" Sam asked.  
  
"Well, we were at the mall and you started getting cramps, I brought you here as quick as I could, and you almost had a miscarriage, but you were lucky, I guess God wanted this baby to live.  
  
"Oh my gosh," Sam said to herself, she saw the tear stains on Luka's face and she started crying too. Luka bent down and hugged her, they didn't let go of each other for a long time. Coburn came back in to see how everything was doing.  
  
"Sam, that was a close one there, so I want you to get plenty of rest, try to avoid as much stress as possible, no walking for long periods of time, and no heavy lifting, okay?" Coburn asked.  
  
"Okay, what ever I can do for my baby." Sam answered.  
  
Sam and Luka went home that night and lay on the couch, they were very thankful that their baby was given a second chance at life. Luka put his hand on Sam's Stomach and said "this is out miracle baby."  
  
(A/N I know, my chapters area a little short, but I promise I'll try to make them longer.) 


	4. A Few Weeks Later

Chapter 4 – A Few Weeks Later  
  
Luka rolled over in bed that morning to find Sam's place empty, he heard the familiar sounds of morning sickness in the bathroom. He got up and took his place beside her and wiped her chin – the pretty much daily routine.  
  
"I'm sorry you have to go through all this honey, but don't you think it's time we should tell Alex about this now? He's probably wondering why your up early getting sick everyday." Luka said.  
  
"I know maybe we should go out for dinner tonight to his favorite place and break the news to him then." Sam said between breaths.  
  
"Okay, that sounds like good plan, I hope he takes it okay." Luka sighed.  
  
"Me too." Sam replied.  
  
"Are you okay now, sweetie?" Luka asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think I'm alright now, let's get ready for work now." Sam answered.  
  
"Okay." They got ready for work and in about a half hour they arrived at County General.  
  
"Oh Luka, I forgot, out first appointment for the baby is this afternoon. We get to find out the gender and listen to the heartbeat." Sam remembered.  
  
"Oh, okay, I can't wait! What time is it at?"  
  
"Three-thirty in obgyn with Coburn." Sam replied  
  
"Okay, I'll be there." Luka said and kissed her goodbye.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
That afternoon Sam and Luka walked into obgyn. They sat down and looked at some magazines.  
  
"Look here honey. It says that morning sickness can sometimes last for the whole nine months of pregnancy." Luka joked.  
  
"Ha-ha, very funny." Sam said sarcastically and smacked him on the arm. Just then the nurse called for them. She brought them to a room and took her blood pressure and checked up on other things.  
  
"Okay, Dr. Coburn should be in with you in a moment." The nurse said.  
  
"Okay, thanks." Luka said.  
  
"Are you nervous?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yeah, a little, are you?" He laughed slightly.  
  
"Yeah." A couple minutes later Dr. Coburn walked in.  
  
"Hey Sam and Luka, how are you two doing today? Have you been resting like I told you to?" Coburn asked.  
  
"Good and yes, I've been making her rest, can't wait for this baby to come, how are you?" Luka laughed.  
  
"Oh, I'm good, I've been pretty busy lately, all of you doctors and nurses have been having a lot of babies lately." She laughed. "I've seen you and Susan and Carter." She sighed as she mentioned Carter's name because of the unfortunate tragedy that struck a few months before. "Well, anyway, why don't we get this thing started." Coburn got the bottle of gel for the ultra-sound and squirted it on Sam's stomach. Sam gasped at the coldness of it.  
  
"Cold?" Luka asked and laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Sam answered. Coburn put the scanner on Sam's stomach and in a matter of seconds the room was filled with the sweetest sound they could have ever imagined – their baby's heartbeat.  
  
"Wow that's beautiful." Luka said and he leaned over and kissed Sam.  
  
"Yeah it is." Sam added, tears filled both of their eyes. Luka remembered hearing that same sound with Marco and Jasna quite a few years back. He hoped he was doing the right thing by remarrying and having another child, he hoped that this is what Danijela would have wanted him to do. He felt that he was though. He felt that he needed to move on in his life, and not to ruin it by not overcoming his grief.  
  
"Well, would you like to know the sex of your baby?" Coburn asked.  
  
"Yes." They both answered at the same time. They both felt that it was better to know, so that they would know what colors to choose for his/her nursery and his/her clothes, and to also fell more connected to him/her throughout the pregnancy.  
  
"Alright, well it looks like your having a little girl." Coburn replied happily.  
  
"Oh my god." Sam said and started crying. She leaned over and hugged Luka, who had tears in his eyes too. "I hope she will turn out to be just like you, Luka" Sam said through sniffles.  
  
"No, you wouldn't want that, she should be just like you." Luka said and smiled. Sam smiled back.  
  
"Well everything looks okay here, just make sure you make another appointment for next month and I'll see you then." Coburn said.  
  
"Okay, thanks, I'll see you then too." Luka replied.  
  
............................................................................................................  
Sam and Luka took the rest of the day off to go and pick up Alex from school and go out to eat. They pulled into his school and Alex got in the car.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" Alex asked.  
  
"Well, we have something we want to tell you but we thought we'd tell you over a nice meal, your choice." Sam said.  
  
"Alright! I want to go to Pizza Hut!" Alex screamed.  
  
"Okay." Sam laughed. "Off to Pizza Hut we go."  
  
"So what did you want to tell me?" Alex asked in the middle of the meal.  
  
"Well, Alex lets just say that you're going to have someone to play with a lot in about a year." Sam said  
  
"What do you mean?" Alex blurted out.  
  
"Well, Luka and I are going to have a baby!" Sam said enthusiastically.  
  
"Oh cool! Is it a boy or a girl!?" Alex asked excitedly.  
  
"Well, I know that you always wanted a baby brother, but you're going to get a baby sister instead." Sam said.  
  
But just think you will be able teach her football and stuff too, maybe you could turn her into the first pro female football player ever!" Luka said a little sarcastically.  
  
"Oh well, I did want a baby brother, but a girl is good too, at least I'm getting a sibling." Alex said. Luka and Sam looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"That went better then I expected." Sam mumbled to Luka.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Luka said.  
  
"Now Alex, once I have the baby, you're probably not going to get as much attention as you do now, because I'm going to have to give the baby a lot of my attention, so I don't want you to be upset if it seems like your being left alone. I'm still going to try to spend as much time with you as I can, but again I just want you to know that I'm not going to get to spend as much time with you as I do now." Sam said.  
  
"That's okay." Alex said. "I'll help you with everything there is to do with her.  
  
"Wow Alex, I'm very proud of you, you're taking this very well and you're trying to make the best out of it that you can." Luka said and hugged him.  
  
You're going to make a great big brother, Alex." Sam said and hugged him too. 


End file.
